Kate and Billy in NYC!
by MightyMarvelitePhoenix
Summary: We follow the lives of 18 year old's Kate and Billy, who share an apartment at the Stark institute for higher learning, and their search for their perfect guy, with many other Marvel characters making a cameo. rated t for language and some adult themes.
1. K&B in NYC CH1

Avengers, Kate and Billy in NYC chapter 1

Kate and Billy are 18 years old and have lived in Manhattan for 4 months at the Stark Institute for higher learning, were they share an apartment in the institutes student building. The two of them are young and still deciding what course their futures will take, the two have known each other since they were six years old, and love each other like siblings.

Rated M for later chapters between Billy and Teddy, and for several themes that appear throughout.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel related (unfortunately) I just like to play with other peoples toys

Chapter 1

Kate Bishop sat in her and her roommates apartment, said roommate, Billy, was out for the night on a date, so she was snuggled up comfortably on their soft purple couch wrapped in a bohemian style blanket, her icy blue eyes fixed on the TV before her, a tub of 'Ben and Jerries' ice-cream in one hand, a spoon in the other. As she watched the screen intently she slowly lifted the spoonful of ice-cream to her mouth.

CLICK! Went the latch and the door behind her flung open.

"Holy shhhhhi…Billy!" Kate gasped turning her head to see her black haired roommate slump through the door, misery on his pale face. Kate instinctively knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Billy slowly slumped around the couch and plonked himself next to Kate who had moved her legs to make room, and he placed his head on her shoulder and stared blankly at the TV.

"Well my date was a complete disaster". He mumbled while Kate played with his hair, "I don't get it. Why is every date I go on with a total asshole that's only interested in one thing, and only pretends to have something in common with me? I mean… that's the third guy this month, not to mention the seven before them". Kate knew what he was talking about, having been on several dates with guys like that herself. Feeling sorry for her little bro, she decided to talk to him about it.

"So what was wrong with Humberto, I heard he was really cute?" she asked putting her ice-cream down on the coffee table and wrapping a sisterly arm around Billy. He raised his head and rested it on the back of the couch so he was gazing at the ceiling.

"He was he was really sweet and sooooo hot, but we didn't connect. I mean he liked dinosaurs and lizards which is just… you know not my thing, and he was just so fake, pretending to share my interest's when really he was just wondering when it'd be hump time" He ranted.

"Oh honey I'm sorry" Kate said sympathetically, hugging his arm nearest to her. But she knew exactly what'd cheer him up. She stood up and walked around the couch into the kitchen, Billy's honey brown eyes following her, she vanished into the shadows of the kitchen, her outline barely visible from the light from the TV, Billy herd the freezer door open and a cupboard door open and close and glass clink together. She emerged not long after and with a tub of ice-cream and a spoon which she handed to Billy, and two glasses she placed on the table, soon after she vanished once again into her bedroom, the light flicked on and lightly bounced of the silver patterns on her lilac walls, it was turned of about a minute later as Kate emerged with what looked like a box and what was clearly a bottle, she placed both on the table.

"Right then, no more moping around over some guy who thinks with his genitals instead of his head" she said as she turned the DVD player on, taking out the disc of 'Bridget Jones Diary' they watched the night before, and poured some vodka mixed with coke into the glasses, before asking…

"Which episode?" she asked referring to the F.R.I.E.N.D.S box set- seasons 1 to 10- she bought out earlier, but they both knew the answer.

"The one with the embryo's of course" Billy grinned, taking a swig of his drink before opening his tub of ice-cream, he pulled the blanket over his legs, leaving space for Kate next to him and patting the seat to insist she sit next to him.

After placing the disc in the tray she hopped up with energy (despite it now being 10:48pm) and sat next to Billy, who drew the remaining blanket over her legs as she grabbed her own ice-cream and glass, and snuggled next to each other, their feet sitting next to each other on the coffee table.

"Umm… what flavour is this?" Billy asked dipping his spoon gently into his ice-cream as though it might jump out at him if he scooped.

"Coconutterly fair, it's a new one, its nice" Kate said her eyes darting between her ice-cream and the screen as the F.R.I.E.N.D.S theme tune played.

"Mmmmm yeah itsh nishe" Billy proclaimed his mouth half full of ice-cream, he swallowed and asked, "So which one of the friends guys would you go out with if you had to?"

"Oh Joey definitely, he's so sweet and funny" She chuckled, taking a sip of vodka/coke, "What about you? Who would you go for?"

"Well I think I'd go with Chandler because he's hiiiiilarious and I'd have all the control in the relationship" he laughed.

"Oh my god, poor Chandler, you evil bitch" Kate joked a fake look of astonishment on her face, "what about if you had to go out with one of the girls?" she quizzed. Billy swallowed his ice-cream and replied.

"Rachel because she's gorgeous and I love Jennifer Aniston, I think she's very sexy but classy, but who would you choose?"

"Oh Phoebe without a doubt. She's sooooo funny and quirky and she'd do anything in bed" she smirked. Billy quickly covered his mouth to stop himself spraying his drink as he laughed at Kate's answer. Kate laughed as coke dribbled from between Billy's fingers and hugged him.

"See, why do you need guys when you've got me?" she jested.

Time passed as the two finished their drinks and ice-cream, and laughed rolling back in their seats, quoting lines from the episode.

"Viva las Gay-gas!" they cheered simultaneously before nearly collapsing fro lack of oxygen, their faces red from laughing so much.

"Oh god I ca- hahahahaha!" Billy couldn't talk from laughing so much. They forced themselves to calm down in order to quote the upcoming line.

"Actually it's Miss Chanandler Bong" and they both burst into laughter again, which continued until the episode ended.

Once they calmed down and put the bottle and empty tubs in the bin, they brushed their teeth and left for their rooms, Billy ran up to Kate and hugged her.

"Thanks Kate, I really needed tonight" he said gently

"Awww honey that's okay, I love our F.R.I.E.N.D.S nights" she said softly in his ear, holding him tighter as they swayed.

"I… I just *sigh* I'm so crappy when it comes to relationships you know? I'm so desperate for a decent boyfriend".

Kate separated their hug and held him in place looking in the eyes as she smiled.

"Okay I'll tell you what, tomorrows a Saturday, after we've had lunch with the others how's about we go clubbing and score with some really hot guys, oh no wait your waiting to loose your virginity to the right guy like an over-sensitive teenage girl" she joked making Billy chuckle slightly.

"Just cause you're a slut" he retaliated sticking his tongue out playfully, "But yeah thanks Kate that'd be great".

"S'ok" and the two headed for their comfy beds.

"Night virgin" Kate mocked.

"Night slut" and with that the two closed their bedroom doors, smiles on their faces.

Hope you all enjoyed the main purpose of this chapter was to establish the closeness between Billy and Kate and introduce them as the main characters.I know the drinking age in the USA is 21 but to overcome that little hurdle lets say its 18 in this alternate universe.

I claim no ownership to F.R.I.E.N.D.S, Ben and Jerries or Bridget Jones Diary.

Next up we meet one of my favourite characters in Marvel and have more humorous fun. R&R please, all compliments and criticism welcome, tell me how I did for my first published fic and if anything was bad, thanks guys, keep an eye open for the next chapter.


	2. K&B in NYC CH2

Hi peeps, hope your ready for the next chapter, were we meet one of my personal favourite characters and how they and Kate's personalities contrast, mostly banter here but I hope you enjoy it. Also authors note I know in Chapter 1 I said it's rated M but that was a typo, I meant T/15 eek sorry.

Young Avengers, Kate and Billy in NYC chapter 2

Billy's eyes gently fluttered open as he heard music playing, at first he was too tired to recognise it other than that it was Lady Gaga, who he adored anyway so it was nice to wake up and hear awesome music. He slowly and lazily rolled over to check his alarm clock the time said 10:29. He lay in his bed for a moment, his mind still stirring and waking up, his eyes glanced around his room.

The walls were painted blue and white, most of them covered with posters of stars, Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, Alison Blaire and Melissa Gold to name a few, except for the one wall closest to his bed, opposite his window so when the sun shines through they were clear to see, was a wall full of photographs, of himself, him and Kate, his friends and family, the places he's visited and movie ticket stubs and doodles blu-tacked to the wall.

Through that wall was Kate's room, their room's doors right next to each other, leading into the living room. In his room was a mahogany desk with a computer sat on it, and a small TV next to that, an office chair tucked under. Next to his bed on the bed-side table was a PSP and picture of him and his family, his aunts and uncles, his cousins and his grandfather, his mum and his twin brother. Against one of the walls were a dresser and a wardrobe and a set of shelves that housed a few books and DVD's and video games. Billy liked his room he found it homely and it satisfied all of his leisure and studying needs.

He finally decided to get up and slowly threw his legs out from under his cosy bed sheets, putting on a fresh pair of boxers and socks, some skinny jeans and a black t-shirt and wore a red jacket over it before checking his matted black hair and sorting his bangs in the mirror hanging on his door, before opening it and stepping out to Lady Gaga's 'Marry the night".

Said song was blasting from the docking station in the kitchen, clearly Kate had her IPod plugged in, not that he minded, the two had very similar taste in music, the only disagreement they ever had was that Kate didn't really like Florence and the Machine, who Billy loves.

Kate herself was currently stood in the bathroom the door ajar, a hairdryer blowing her long black locks softly as she looked in the mirror above the sink, mouthing the words to the song, still dressed in her pink night gown, Billy assumed that she must have just washed her hair in the sink.

"Morning dude" she said cheerily, turning her head slightly so she could just see him out of the corner of her eye.

"Morning dudette" he replied smiling at how she was dancing on the spot as she dried her hair. The chorus started and the two started singing along.

*_I'm gonna marry, the niiiight, I'm not gonna cry any more*_.

The two started to dance and were jumping on the spot shaking hips and throwing hands in the air, Kate now singing into the turned off hairdryer.

_*I'm gonna marry, marry the niiiight leave nothing on the streets to explore, ma...ma...ma..marry, ma...ma...ma..marry, ma...ma..ma..marry the night, ooh ma...ma...ma..marry, ma...ma...ma..marry, ma...ma...ma..marry the night*_

"WOOOOOO!" Kate cheered grinning at their duet. Billy laughed jubilantly. Kate walked over to the docking station and turned off the music, the apartment suddenly seemed emptier without it playing, and Billy's mood saddened slightly.

"Feeling better today?" she asked styling her hair.

"Yeah a lot better thanks, rudely awakened mind you, but seeing as how it was mother monster I think I can forgive you" he said cheekily.

"Hey if it weren't for me you'd still be snoozing and we'd be late for meeting the others at the Utopia". the Utopia cafe was the student bar were the students could hang out for a coffee, get some breakfast or lunch and chill out and socialise, it always had a variety of music playing giving it an amiable atmosphere, and spectacular paintings and ornaments on its walls, the food was delicious, particularly there brownies and it was quite lavish and modern with furniture and wallpaper, being a regal red and soft cream colour, with small gold squares delicately painted on, a simple yet charming pattern, it was one of Billy's most favourite places in the world, because of all the memories he had there despite only being on campus for a short time.

"Yeah but I'm ready, it took me 15 minutes to get ready and it's only gonna take me another 5 to brush my teeth, your still not gonna be ready in half an hour" he snapped back.

"Well Dad, you should know that I already have my outfit picked out thank you very much." she said sarcastically, Billy loved her wit but sometimes it made it difficult to out match her in conversation or argument.

"What's it going to be today? Vera Wang? Gucci? Marc Jacobs?" he knew this would wind her up, despite the fact that she was the daughter of billionaire Derek Bishop, she was never really comfortable with her family's wealth even in childhood, but that's why she was here at the institute, to prove she can make a life for herself instead of having everything done for her by daddy's credit card, her determination to prove herself as an independent person was one of the things Billy loved about her the most, but even Kate couldn't deny she loved the benefit of her dad buying her designer cloths. She glared at him sharply.

"No actually I'll just be wearing my pink tank-top, jeans, skull belt and plimmies, so ha!" she countered, putting her stud earrings back in and her cherry necklace around her neck. Billy in return poked his tongue out at her, and she copied as she went to her room.

While he waited he did a few chores, after washing the glasses that held last nights vodka and cleaning up the bathroom a bit, he brushed his teeth and sat down to read a magazine, nothing in particular grabbed his interest apart form a survey about relationships, which he couldn't be bothered to finish and read his horoscope.

Kate emerged 5 minutes later, she managed to make all cloths look glamorous on her even if they were casual.

"Ready to go?" she asked rummaging through her black clutch bag checking she had everything.

"Fiiiinally" He exaggerated.

"Shut up" she smirked, and with that they were out their door.

"Good morning Elton, Paris" was what they were greeted with as they met Gertrude Yorkes whilst they locked the door. Gertrude had shoulder length hair that she dyed what Kate and Billy thought was a gorgeous shade of deep purple, her natural hair being brunette, she also had green eyes that peeked between a pair of glasses that rested on her small button nose, Gert was also quite fat with a round face and large body build but her height helped even it out, an intelligent, funny girl, Gert is one of the few people who could out-wit and out-argue Kate in debate and on matters they often conflicted. Gert is famous among the campus and students for her clever putdowns and sarcastic one-liners. Gert is also the voice of reason and turn to her for advice, because of these things Kate and Billy loved her and considered her their third sibling, having met her early in high school.

"Elton?" Billy was confused at her latest joke.

"As in Elton John... cause your gay" she corrected a smile on her face.

"Oh wow gay joke, never had those before" Billy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Gert laughed.

"want me to explain yours as well, airhead" she directed at Kate. Kate stared at her, and poking her head forward with raised eyebrows said...

"No I get it, as in Paris Hilton, ha-ha very funny" Billy could tell she was thinking of a comeback, he just hope they wouldn't have a slanging match all the way to the cafe like last time.

"Jesus Gert d'ya get dressed in the dark again, or did a blind drag queen raid a bargain bin and throw them at you" Kate quipped back. Gert's mouth dropped open in a shocked smile way, she was impressed but she quickly recuperated.

"Well Kate honey I find it tragic how you have to shop for baby cloths seeing as how there the only cloths that don't hang of your skinny little frame, you look like a stick-insect with boobs". Billy burst out laughing as Kate bit her lip thinking of another insult but even she couldn't hide her urge to laugh.

"Oh yeah well..." she started.

"Ladies, ladies please, handbags away". Billy finally decided to step in other-wise they could have been there all day, he actually liked the way Gert dressed and loved how comfortable she was with her appearance, today she wore a black sleeveless shirt with her black, pink and purple pants, light blue shoes, and a bohemian style woven bracelet that matched her hair, her hair itself had a small bun at the back with a pin with the rest of her hair left loose.

"Okay c'mon lets go see the others, I'm dying for a latte and a muffin" Gert said although Billy knew her well enough to tell she was still preparing insults.

End of chapter_

Hope you guys enjoyed, I know I rambled a bit and nothing too exciting is happening at the moment but please bear with me, the next chapter will introduce a few more characters but then I promise things will start to really roll.


	3. K&B in NYC CH3

Young Avengers, Kate and Billy in NYC chapter 3

Sorry its taken so long to update, first there was the writers block, then the broken laptop (that cost £94 to fix :/) and my other fics between college work. So sorry for the delay, hope you can forgive me and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>The three friends approached the glass cafe door, with the eye-level neon sign flashing the word 'open'. Billy rushed ahead and opened the door for his companions.<p>

"Thanks Billy" Kate flashed a dazzling smile.

"Thanks sexy" Gert grinned, Billy smiled to himself, as he followed behind Gert.

The three arrived at their hang out zone, which was three huge red couches (being big enough to have at least 5 people sit on each one) that curved to form a semi-circle, with a long glass coffee table in between the end couches, low enough for people to rest their feet on, against the wall so that wherever a person sat on the three sofas they could look out at the rest of the huge cafe, and the area itself was only a few feet from the order counter. Already sitting around the table were their friends Karolina, Hope and Chase.

Karolina (one of Gert's roommates) was a very pretty girl, with long blond hair and bright blue eyes, Karolina is -as described buy Gert- a hippie chick as she hates confrontation and is quite free spirited, she was dressed in her usual short cut tank top (pink today) showing of her belly button piercing and butterfly tattoo, and loose flared jeans, with a green and orange bandanna covering the top of her head.

Chase lived with the other boys in apartment 12 next door to Gert who was directly across the hall from Billy and Kate, which was lucky seeing as how he and Gert were going out, despite the fact that boisterous Chase seemed like the type of guy who would go for someone like Kate or Karolina. He has chin length blonde hair which was covered buy a cap saying 'break neck' he had an orange t-shirt on and a short sleeve brown jacket on with many badges pinned on it, and he was wearing jeans with white and blue trainers.

Hope was a beautiful girl with crimson red hair and gorgeous jade green eyes, she was Billy's cousin, her dad Scott being the brother of Billy's aunt Lorna's husband, Alex. Hope bore a striking resemblance to her mother Jean and sister Rachel, both of whom had the same red hair and green eyes. Hope sat reading a book with her legs folded on the couch, she was dressed in green and yellow striped jumper that sloped over one shoulder, black jogging bottoms, and denim plimmies on her feet, around her neck, something she wore every day, on a thin gold chain was a charm in the shape of what Billy first thought was an eagle, but Hope corrected him and told him it was a phoenix, and it was given to her by her mother who has a matching necklace. She emerged from her book as the three approached.

"Hi K" Kate chirped as she went to hug Karolina who got up with eager enthusiasm to hug her back.

"Hey Katie" she chirped back. Gert immediately went to Chase and greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey babe" Chase said as Gert sat on his lap.

"Hey baby, you recovered from last night?" Gert asked giving him another quick kiss. Gert was referring to Chase's wild partying ways.

"Still gotta bit of a headache, I think I need looking after" Chase said with a sad face, his bottom lip sticking out.

"Awww poor baby" Gert said kissing him on the head.

"I'm gonna go get a latte and bagel okay baby?" she said.

"Okay babe hurry back" he grinned.

Billy sat next to Hope and hugged her, she grinned and placed her book free hand on his intertwined fingers.

"Hey cous, watchya reading?" Billy asked.

"The Devil Wears Prada, the film was great but I wanted to read the book and see if it was better" she said her eyes still on her book. Billy knew she was upset and what it was.

"Oh come on Hope cheer up, Julian was a loser, no one worth all this misery, it s been like two weeks".

"Thank you, that s what I ve been telling her, she needs to get back in the crowd and go out with us again" Karolina had poked in.

"K's right Hope you need to get some closure, he was such an egotistical jerk who just messed with girls" Billy assured her.

"Yeah and Phoebe told me Mindee fells terrible about what happened to you" Kate informed.

"Obviously not enough to still go out with him" Hope mumbled, her expression sour.

"Hey you think your love life s bad? Last night I left a date early and sat eating ice-cream and drinking vodka, and I can barely maintain a relationship for more than a week" Hope smiled slightly at this and put her book down.

"But that all changes tonight cause I am gonna get you laid" Kate said cheerily winking at Billy.

"Reeeeeally?" Karolina smirked.

"Apparently" Billy said surprised at Kate s plan.

"Dude your still a virgin?" Chase intervened, an amused look on his face.

"Well I want it to be special, you know with someone I love" Billy said blushing slightly.

"Aaaawwwwwww!" Karolina and Hope cried in unison. Chase raised an eyebrow, a quizzical look on his face.

"Dude... you re so gay".

"Aahhh the shit hits the fan". Everyone turned to face the bar and saw Gert walking back, a bagel around her finger and two cups of coffee in her hands one of which she handed to Kate.

"More then just a pretty face this one" she continued as she sat down. Chase pulled a childish face at her.

"So Gert what time's our protest start?" Karolina asked excitedly, her and Gertrude had always been liberal thinkers, particularly about animal rights and equality. Karolina was a Vegan and Gert was a vegetarian.

"Bout 12:20 so we've got like over an hour to set up and everything" Gert said sipping her latte. The bell above the door rang lightly and the six turned their heads to the direction of the door to see Gert and Karolina's other roommate Nico and Chases roommate's Victor and Nate walk through the door, all three made a beeline for their friends already sat down.

Nico was a Japanese-American Goth girl who was anything but dark, in fact she was quite optimistic and lively, and her long black hair was tied back in its usually wild ponytail, with bangs hanging by the side of her flawless face, her hazel eyes bright with excitement, compared to the rest of her cloths. She wore a short black skirt, a black and white stripped tank-top with a pink skull in the centre, black tights running down her legs until they are hidden buy shin high black boots, a shoulder-to-wrist red band on her right arm and a studded wristband on her left, she danced over to the others the light glistening off of her ear piercings.

Victor was a skinny Latino boy and electronics/computer genius with long dark brown hair and green eyes, his headphones rested on his shoulders as usual, over his green jacket, a chain hanging from his black skinny jeans he walked, slightly spaced out, over to the counter his eyes staring intently at the muffins on show.

Nate was quite tall and handsome, being the nephew to the campuses founder, billionaire Tony Stark, he was one of the most popular kids on campus, he was fairly muscular and oddly his baby faced features suited his build, his short black hair spiked up in its usual manor, he was dressed in a blue t-shirt with a red hoodie over it his hands buried in his jean pockets, probably searching for his loaded wallet, his blue eyes following Nico as he walked confidently to their chill-out zone.

"Hey Guys what s up?" Nico chirped as she sat in between Karolina and Chase.

"Me and Billy are going out tonight to get him laid, at last" everybody laughed except Billy who gave Kate a 'shut up' look.

"Feel free to join us, I m gonna need some company, tonight when Billy's got his mouth around..." Kate continued.

"Kate please!" Billy cried out.

"What? I was gonna say a bottle, cause your such a light-weight you'll be throwing yourself at anything with legs" Kate smirked. More laughs erupted.

"Well yesterday I heard Cessily and Laura say that the XSF night club's having a huge party tonight I think it'll be fun. Me, Eli and Chase are going you guys should come too" Nate said.

"Shall we?" Kate asked.

"Yeah sure I like that club, always plenty of cute guys hanging around" Billy replied. Energy suddenly filled Kate s crystal blue eyes.

"Great anyone else wanna come with us?"

"I'll go" Hope said.

"That's great Hope, you deserve a fun night out, I m coming too" Karolina beamed.

"I've got nothing better to do, and I haven't drank in a while, besides it'll be funny to watch Eli dance like a horse that s been shot and hear Karolina sing like a cat that's being run over by a lawn-mower" Gert quipped as she finished her bagel.

Karolina rolled her eyes while the other's laughed. As Nico got up and headed to the counter Kate edged closer to Hope.

"Hey you know you should call Megan and see if she wants to go out tonight too. I love dancing with her" Kate suggested to Hope.

"Okay cool give me a minute and I ll call her I think she s with Victor and Alani" Hope said as she dialled her iPhone.

Kate thought Megan was a lovely girl, she was an amazing dancer and gifted singer, but the things Kate loved about her were her carefree, lively, quirky personality, Welsh accent that Kate had tried many times -and failed- to mimic and her bright pink hair which suited her perfectly as you could spot her coming from a mile away.

"Hey pixie girl, you wanna go out tonight?" Hope asked. Billy turned to talk to Karolina who was humming away happily. They talked about animal rights and food, and about each other romantic life until Hope said...

"Yes! Megan's coming and so is Alani and Victor" she chirped.

"Victor never goes out" Chase said gesturing his head (seeing as how his hand were firmly locked around Gertrude's waist) to Victor who was sat at the counter talking with Nico.

"No different Victor, Victor across the hall from me, Megan and Nori, Victor Borkowski, the guy with the greeny-black Mohawk, he's really shy" Hope said adoration on her face.

"Oh yeah, plays basketball? Yeah he's a cool kid" Chase added remembering. Nico and Victor returned to the sofas, Victor carrying a plate of bagels, muffins and cookies, and Nico carrying a jug of orange juice and a stack of glasses.

"Okay guys you owe us $2:50 each" Victor said before he tucked into a blueberry muffin.

"Hey guys you wanna go out tonight? Nate said there a huge party at the XSF club tonight, everyone beside Noriko and Cassie are going" Kate said cheerily.

"Bens not going either says he's got a paper due for Dr. McCoy s class on Monday" Nate said looking at his phone.

"Awww its not gonna be any fun without Match-head their" Chase cried. Ben Hammil was named match head because he once set his head on fire and burnt most of his hair off, although every one agreed he looked better with a shaved head.

"I'd love to go out tonight, I'm so sick of being stuck in writing that stupid ethics paper for Professor Xavier's class, I need to let my hair down" Nico added excitedly.

"I wanna go out too, I'm finding COD is getting more and more boring so I could do with some socialising" Victor said absentmindedly as he looked at his phone.

"Wow Vic, it s about time you stopped acting like a robot and started going out more, you don t know what your missing with some of these chicks" Chase grinned mischievously, Victor laughed.

"Ahem!" Gert expressed.

"Oh sorry babe, you know I love you" Chase recovered, and kissed her cheek.

"Good, Right then if Marilyn Manson and Mancha man..." Nico and Victor glared at Gert, "...are on board that means we've got a posse of like 14 people" Gert said happily.

"WOOOO! Party time tonight!" Kate cheered.

* * *

><p>Oooooh! Things are picking up now, very soon we ll meet a mysterious, blond haired, blue eyed, square jawed and completely dreamy stranger who takes an interest in Billy, hmmm I wonder who it could be? Keep reading if you want to find out.<p>

Also for these next reviews please tell me if this is going to slow and the chapters a bit boring, because I m slightly worried that my Fanfic writing skills aren t all that great so I m a little on edge, please be honest and let me go if my writing is bad and how I could improve, thank you all so much, the Mighty-Marvelite-Phoenix.


	4. K&B in NYC CH4

Young Avengers, Kate and Billy in NYC chapter 4

* * *

><p>Billy and Kate spent most of their Saturday buzzing around with excitement at the night ahead of them and were strangely excited at the concept of not remembering it the next day, Although of course Billy got all neurotic and was panicking about being robbed or having sex with a total stranger, whereas Kate was panicking more over what to wear with what and impressing Eli who she has a huge crush on, despite how they argue and disagree sometimes.<p>

Billy finally calmed down and with Kate s assistance organised a 'guy-magnet outfit' as Kate described it. He wore a red top with its sleeve's rolled up and a black waist jacket with silver trimming, he wore black jeans with a monochrome belt and plain back trainers, along with 3 studded wrist bands on his left arm and fingerless black and red glove on his right hand.

"Hmmm Goth chic" Kate giggled.

"Ha-ha, but seriously how do I look" he said inspecting himself in Kate s body-long mirror.

"You look fine, now come here, I need to sort out your hair" she said suddenly serious, Billy should've known not to question Kate s style, not unless he wanted a slap.

He sat down on her cream sheeted bed and Kate kneeled behind him. Her finger's suddenly playing and tugging at his hair, Billy looked in the mirror to see Kate s face in complete concentration, she reached for a comb and can of hairspray. After a few minutes of tugging, straightening, sweeping and spraying, Billy admired Kate's handiwork.

She had swept his bangs to the left of his head so that it was all one piece of hair and looked quite Indie like in style, a few strands of raven hair falling in front of his left eye, she also hair sprayed into place the usually matted hair on his crown forward so it crept over his head and added to the fringe at the front.

"Sooo... You like?" Kate grinned as she fiddled with the fringe one final time. Kate had out done herself this time and Billy grinned in disbelief that he looked this... sexy.

"Oh my God Kate your a miracle worker, I didn't know I could look this...holy crap is that my ass" Billy said looking at himself in wonder in the mirror.

"You bet your sweet heiny it is" she giggled and hugged Billy from behind and said in a serious tone "your better looking than you know, you ve got gorgeous eyes, adorable dimples when you smile and, as previously stated, a tight little ass" she chuckled at her last compliment.

"Thanks Kate, your the best" Billy said feeling overwhelming love for her at the moment, he turned in her arms and hugged her back.

"Your welcome honey, and I mean it, your such a sweet, charming funny guy and tonight we are gonna find you your dream guy" she said pecking him on the cheek.

"I thought you were gonna get me laid" he chuckled before pecking her back.

"Well we'll see, whichever's quicker or easier. Either way, you and I are gonna have a great night" she beamed.

"Right now I gotta go and get changed so I'll be out in ten" she said delinking her arms from around Billy s neck and opening her wardrobe.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"I bet that s the girls, I'll let them in while you re getting ready" Billy said heading out of Kate s violet walled room. He walked to the door and turned the latch opening it, stood right outside were Nico, Gert and Karolina, all three greeted him with a smile as he gestured them to come in.

"Wow look at you hottie, me likes" Nico said observing him, she was dressed in black low cut, short sleeved top with a red skirt with ruffles that stopped at the top of her knees and was wearing some shiny black heels and several chunky black and silver bracelets, her hair had been let down and some was draped over her shoulder, she looked quite classy compared to how she normally dresses, she was wearing light pink eye shadow and red lipstick.

"Wow! Billy is that your ass, it looks like two snooker balls in a silk hankie" Gert said, clearly as impressed as Billy. Gert was dressed in a classy black dress that augmented her boobs and ended at her knees, her hair held back buy a red headband, and her woven bracelet still on her wrist, red pumps on her feet.

"Gert you look gorgeous, even more so, where d you get that dress?" Billy complimented, Gert smiled softly.

"Thanks umm, my parents bought it for me, who knew archaeologists and historians had taste, but Nico helped me too".  
>"That explains the black then" Billy jested.<p>

"Wow Bill I don t think any ones gonna be able to resist you tonight" Karolina chirped.

"Awww thanks K you look pretty damn hot too" Billy complemented back, Karolina giggled, she was wearing a pink top which was frilly and ruffled at the bottom and slanted over her jeans, which was held up buy a silver glittery belt, and she wore strapped orange pumps on her feet, her long hair curled into bouncing wavy locks.

"Kate'll be ready in a few minutes, so who are we meeting and were?" Billy questioned.

"I told Hope, Megan, Alani and Victor down stairs and were meeting the guys at the club" Karolina responded.

"Wait Hope and Megan live next door to me and Kate and Alani and Victor live just across the hall from them why are we meeting downstairs?"

"Cause those guys wanted to grab a cappuccino and chill for a bit" Gert said as she rummaged through the row of DVD's below their T.V. The four of them sat and conversed for a while whilst they waited for Kate, they discussed Gert and Karolina protest at an animal testing facility, which from the sounds of they stormed and freed the animals, Gert returning with a terrier she decided to name Lacey.

"You do know you re not allowed pets on campus right?" Billy said worried Gert might get kicked of site.

"That s the great thing, she's so quiet and mellow, she just sleeps mostly" Gert said seemingly excited at the thought of breaking the rules.

"What about when it needs to... you know... do its business" Karolina asked sheepishly.

"I set a litter box and a dog basket up in my room, don t worry I ve got it all planned out and under control". CLICK! Kate s door slowly opened and Kate stepped out, all eyes turned to view her. She was dressed in a simple light purple dress that finished at her knees like Gert s, a silver bracelet on her left wrist a silver clutch bag in her hand, black heels on her feet, the heels had to be at least 6inches. Red lipstick decorated her lips and eye shadow made her azure eyes even more stunning.

"Kate you look... I mean your so... you look amazing" Karolina finally uttered out, her face bright with astonishment.

"Yeah Kate you look gorgeous, I wish I had hair like yours" Nico said shaking her head in disbelief about how gorgeous she looked.

"Fuck that look at her knockers, whoa! I don t know if were gonna be able to squeeze you out the door" Gert commented, but she was right the dress really boosted her size 34 double D boobs and she looked like a billion dollars, even Billy couldn't help but stare at them.

"Careful were you point those things you might end up taking someone s eye out" Nico joked, Gert high fived her for it.

"Thanks guys, jokes and all" Kate beamed, flattered by her friends.

"Ready to go guys, it s like 7:20 and the party starts at 8" Karolina said, checking her phone. The five friends left Billy and Kate's apartment and walked down several flights of stairs (Kate and Billy lived on the 4th floor) to the front entrance hall were Hope, Megan, Alani and Victor were stood waiting, Victor in a light blue shirt with brown pants on, Victor was average height and quite lean, he had light grey eyes and a distinctive Mohawk a few inches tall that was a greenish-black colour.

Megan with a sleeveless green turtleneck top on and jeans with a flower pattern sown in down the legs, a white bow in her Pink hair, Kate noticed her green eyes already full of excitement.

Hope was wearing a red tank top with a black denim jacket over it and a black mini-skirt, Alani wearing a white tank top with frilly white trimming that went lovely with her Hawaiian skin tone, and a Red skirt similar to Nico's except more loose and fabrics rolled into rose like patterns sewn on in rows, Alani had a very rounded and cute face her hair was a deep shade of brown and shoulder length.

"Hi guys! You look great, especially the girls, wadda'ya know I think I just became a bit straighter" Victor said grinning.

"You look very smart Victor, hoping to get some tonight" Kate joked.

"Wow nice breasts Kate" Megan cheered, Kate laughed and tottered over, giving Megan and Victor a hug. Gert hugged Alani whilst Billy hugged Hope.

"Billy where'd you get the ass?" Victor asked surprised, Billy just rolled his eyes and said...

"Kate gave it to me" He, Hope and Victor laughed.

"Gert you look great" complimented Hope. Gert raised her eyebrows and fluttered her eyelashes, whilst posing in a Marilyn Munroe fashion.

"Thanks I borrowed my boobs from Kate, as you can see she can barely hold her breasts now, god knows what she would've worn if I hadn t taken some of the load off". Kate stuck her tongue out at her playfully.

Karolina, Alani and Nico were already out the door when they had stopped laughing and decided now it really was time to go. Billy, Kate, Megan and Hope walked arm in arm whilst Gert and Victor strolled behind them debating what was worse low fat ice-cream or non-Mac computers.

* * *

><p>Okay the next chapter is the debut of Billy s love interest, will it be all sweet and fluffy or disastrous and funny only one way to find out, well three ways the first being to track me down and threaten me, the second being to bribe me, and the third being to wait for the chapter. See you again soon.<p> 


	5. K&B in NYC CH5

Okay guys in this is what I call a listen and read chapter, i.e. listen to the songs as they come up with the help of our friend YouTube, so pick your favourite dance, club tracks and play away whilst reading to the fic :) Oh and BTW I am sooooo sorry it took so long for me to update the college work has been building up and I can't seem to balance my school life with my social life and leasure time irk! anyways here it is and I hope it was worth the wait :)

Anyways enough with the ramble let the night begin...

* * *

><p><span>Young Avengers, Kate and Billy in NYC chapter 5<span>

As the nine friends approached the SFX club It's neon lights and shinning outer walls visible from miles away, especially at night, a queue of people waiting out side, music from the inside thumping out like an erratic heartbeat, a pair of huge bouncers stood by the entrance in suits, earpieces wired to a microphone, both wearing shades.

They met with the boys, dressed in their hoodies and jeans, and got in line, nervously anticipating their entry to the busy nightclub, Kate and Megan bouncing almost violently on the spot, like a coke can that had been shaken on a bungee rope.

"Thanks shades, A-rod" Gert quipped as they entered.

They descended the stairs that spiralled slightly into a what seemed to be an infinite room, lights of pink, red, gold, blue, green and almost every other colour darted and flashed around the room, at the right side of the club was the bar, illuminated by pale light with rows and rows of bottles and glasses covering the wall behind the waiters, with stools on the opposite side to sit on.

At the wall furthest from the entrance at the back of the club were several small, round tables with four seats around each one and right at the back of the them were several booths were the seats curved around a table, but before anyone could reach the table's there was a huge sea of people to swim through as they swarmed around the dance floor, the easiest path being to walk near the bar which had been kept relatively clear so people could get to it.

At the centre of the dance floor (which seemed to light up) was a huge podium on which the DJ stood and performs, only a short flight of stairs and some railings separating him from the crowd of people.

Balloons hung from the walls, although due to the lights it was impossible to tell what colour they were or why they were even there.

"Kate you coming to dance" Megan called over the thumping music to an already swaying Kate.

"Sorry Megs not yet I'm helping Billy find a boyfriend" Kate yelled back although, she was sorely tempted.

Megan, Alani, Karolina, Hope and Vic (Kate and Billy decided to call mohawk Victor, Vic) vanished into the sea of dancers and became lost from all view, whereas Victor and Nate had shot straight to the bar were they were shaking hands and greeting three people Kate recognised as Santo Vaccaro, Paras Gavaskar and Josh Foley.

"Billy what drink do you want? Chase and Eli are gonna buy 'em for us" Kate yelled over the noise.

"I'll have blue lagoon please" he replied.

"What'll you have Kate?" Eli asked, Billy noticed she blushed slightly.

"I'll have a tequila sunrise please Eli".

"Chase baby can you get me a cosmopolitan?" Billy heard Gert ask over the blasting music.

"Sure babe, hey Nico wadda you want to drink?".

"I'll have a cosmo as well please Chase" Nico said although her eyes were darting around the room as much as the lights were and she was clearly ecstatic at just being in the club let alone dancing.

"Were gonna go find some seats okay?" Kate yelled as the boys walked away. The four of them crept through the crowd and managed to get through in one piece, and managed to grab an unoccupied booth for themselves and they squeezed round the black leather seats, Gert sat on one end saving a seat for Chase, and Kate sat on the other end, arranging her hair and boobs for when Eli came back.

"So guys... time to look for some nice-ass-pie guy for Billy over here" she said after adjusting herself.

"Cool, lets get to it" Nico said with enthusiasm, "Billy what are we looking for?"

"Some one funny, kind, clever, tall, square jawed and well dressed" Billy shouted over the noise.

"I'm sorry could you be more precise" Gert quipped and although Billy couldn't hear the others chuckling he could see it.

"Okay... what about him?" Nico yelled as Chase and Eli appeared, drinks in hand, pointing at a tall, brooding, dark skinned boy in the booth in the far corner.

"Thats Tyrone, he's dating Tandy, I thought everyone knew that" Kate told Nico who in turn shrugged.

'Hi Eli" Kate said eagerly as she patted the seat next to her. Eli smiled softly, not something Billy was used to seeing him do.

Eli was tall and dark skinned, his head shaved, and very muscular, despite his face nearly being in a constant frown he looked very boyish and youthful, and once he'd gotten a few drinks down him, or he'd eaten a bit could be quite playful and merry as opposed to his usual serious, moody self. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt that showed of his muscular frame and a pair of black jeans, a blue armband on his left elbow.

"Here you go Kate" he said passing her, her orangey-yellow cocktail, Kate in response moving closer so there legs were touching.

"Thanks Eli" she blushed.

"So what are we doing?" Chase asked as he was giving every one their drinks, it seemed he and Eli had bought beer.

"Mmmf *gulp* looking for a guy for Billy" Gert said taking a sip from her cosmopolitan.

"Okaaay then sounds like fun, ow!" Chase said sarcastically, Gert edged him in the ribs.

"Its okay guys we don't have to do this now" Billy said, he felt guilty for Chase and Eli, surely this was kind of uncomfortable for them.

"Nah I'm kidding dude, but this is so not something I m gonna take part in" he said grinning.

"What about that guy" Eli pointed to a boy with a pinkish-orange Mohawk, in a stripped sweater vest. Everyone except Eli bust out laughing, Eli with a quizzical look on his face.

"That's Quentin Quire, he's got about as much sex appeal as David Guest in drag" Gert snickered, everyone laughed this time.

"I think you should sit this one out Eli" Nico said still grinning. Eli looked annoyed and Chase gave him a 'you idiot' grin that made him role his eyes.

"How about him?" Kate said pointing at a boy with short black hair and lightning bolt tattoo over his eye, who Billy recognised as Brandon Sharpe.

"No he's friends with Humberto, the guy I dated the other night, and much like Quentin he's straight...God you guys have crap gaydar" Billy said taking a sip from his blue lagoon.

"Billy!" Kate said excitedly, shaking him so that he nearly spilled his drink.

"God Kate, what?" he snapped

"I think I've found the perfect guy for you and I know this guys gay or at least bi" she chirped, eyes focused in the direction of the bar.

Billy turned his head and noticed two baby blue eyes staring at him and quickly looking away once they realized they'd been spotted. The eyes belonged to a handsome young man with glossy blond hair with bangs that stopped just in front of his eyes, slightly messy but still quite modern and attractive.

He had 5 silver piercings in each ear, a cute button nose and pearly white teeth, a strong jaw line and practically flawless complexion that looked angelic.

He was wearing a long-sleeve red and white chequered shirt with a blue t-shirt underneath and blue jeans with black trainers and a silver watch on his wrist. And judging from his arms and body frame was quite muscular and toned. He kept glancing in Billy's direction.

He was sat at the bar, a guy with a shaven head and thuggish look talking to him, however the blond boy seemed more interested in Billy.

"Oooh come ta mama" Kate said eyeing at him.

"You should go over and say hi, he seems really nice and with a butt like yours how can he say no" Nico said gesturing him to go speak to him.

"I agree with the corpse bride and horny mama girl, go talk to him, he seems reeeally into you" Gert smiled cheekily.

"Go on dude do it, maybe you'll get lucky tonight" Chase said a goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah go on Billy. Do it! Do it! Do it!" Eli started chanting and it didn't take long for the others to join in, so he downed his drink in one, got up after Kate and Eli had moved and headed for the sexy blond stranger.

Time seemed to slow down for a minute as Billy planned what he would say, he wasn't very good with the whole flirting thing, he took a deep breath and sat down were the bald guy had been until a few seconds ago, and was sat with his back to his friends who he knew were watching as though some kind of miracle would happen. The stranger greeted him with a cute smile, Billy smiled back and decided to order a drink to help give him a confidence boost.

"Hi umm yes I'll have a long island iced tea, without the umbrella please" he asked as the waiter came over. Whilst his drink was being made he noticed out of the corner of his eye that the boy was still looking at him, smiling. The waiter returned with a cocktail in a large glass in his hand, and placed it in front of him.

"$4:50 please pal" the waiter said in monotone, Billy reached for his wallet until...

"It's okay, I'll get this" a voice that was confident yet friendly and not too deep said, and turned to see the boy giving money to the waiter.

"Thanks" Billy said blushing.

"Your welcome, I'm Teddy, Teddy Altman" Teddy said, Billy blushed even more.

"I'm Billy, Billy Maximoff" he replied trying to control the colour of his face.

"Maximoff? What is that European?" he asked still grinning his boyish grin.

"Umm yeah my moms got a European heritage, Lithuanian I think" he said, oh crap, think of something interesting to say, ask something anything! Billy thought frantically.

"So um who was that guy sitting here before me your... boyfriend?" he asked nervously hoping that Kate was right and he hadn't just offended the most gorgeous guy ever.

"Who Jonas? No, not my type, not into my musical tastes, not a fan of Crystal Castles or Ellie Goulding or Lady Gaga", Holy. Shit. This guy was perfect. Billy couldn't believe his luck.

"I love Lady Gaga, I think she's iconic, I love Born This Way and Judas' He grinned feeling more comfortable.

"Oh my god me too, I love her new album, my favourites are 'Hair and 'Heavy Metal Lover'' Teddy beamed.

"Oh yeah those songs are great, I particularly like 'Electric Chapel' and 'Edge of Glory'" Billy Beamed back.

Their connection was instantaneous and as they talked, Billy found they were practically made for each other, they liked most the same shows, and food, had practically identical taste in music, both huge fans of comic books and had the same sense of humour. They just connected and Billy couldn t help but smile and feel more elated and light headed each time he spoke or smiled, after a few drinks Teddy began to touch Billy's hand and ask personal questions, such as his family, childhood and how long he'd been single, after Billy answered them he felt it was his turn to ask questions.

"So what kind of guys do you like?" he asked, praying he would just say 'you are'.

"Well... I like guys with dark hair, dimples, same interests as me, nice ass, things like that" he grinned mischievously.

"Wow sounds like you ve got a pretty specificmmmmmff" Billy started, his words blocked from leaving his mouth buy soft warm lips that locked passionately with his, sending a sensation running through his body like an electric shock, the sensation melting away the world around him until suddenly... it stopped.  
>Billy opened his eyes to see Teddy staring at him in a wondrous state, his breathing deep. Billy took a slow deep breath as his surrounding's formed back into place, his mind still trying to comprehend what had just happened.<p>

"Ummm wow... ok that caught me by surprise, I realise now that you were flirting when you said what you liked" Billy said still bewildered.

Teddy smiled for a split second and then had panic appeared across his face.

"I... I'm so sorry that was... I mean I m sorry if that seemed rude, I just thought you were interested in... me" he said his eyes wide with worry, "I m sorry I should..." He started to leave.

"No! please don t go" He yelled, grabbing Teddy's (very muscular) arm,

"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, I'm just not used to people coming on to me" he said hoping Teddy would stay. Teddy stopped for a minute and looked deep in thought before sitting down again.

"You re not used to being hit on? why not? you re gorgeous" Teddy said with his angelic smile back again. Billy blushed and smiled turning his head away slightly.

"Thanks but, you wouldn t be saying that if you saw what my hair normally looks like, and if you could see my face in broad daylight" Billy said nervously.

"I don t know about that, you look pretty hot to me. Why what does you hair normally look like?" Teddy asked still smiling an eyebrow raised. Billy took a deep breath, knowing he ran the risk of being beheaded by Kate for messing up his hair but he did it any way, ruffling up his hair, returning his bangs to their usual place and the rest all over the place.

"Wow even better" Teddy said a look of complete lovesick puppy-ness on his face.

Billy couldn't fight it any more, how could he not love this guy. This time he leaned forward and planted a passionate kiss on Teddy, who kissed back with enthusiasm, his hands gently caressing Billy s face, one playing with the hair at the back of his head as he pushed Billy s mouth into his.

After a few seconds tongues were invading mouths and wrestling for dominance as they danced in each others moist, warm caverns, both moaning softly as their skin contact sent amazing sensations run throughout their bodies.

Eventually both had to come up for air and broke apart, smiling their eyes adjusting to the flashing lights after having them closed for so long, their was a silence between them but it was in no way awkward it was just them savouring the totally head over heels in love feeling they had for each other. Teddy broke the silence.

"Wow that was great, *sigh* ummm d'you want another drink" he asked. Billy could only nod, while Teddy was ordering from the barman Billy turned around to see that Kate, Nico and Gert had been watching the whole time, as he mouthed the word 'WOW' at them Kate gave him a huge grin and a thumbs up, Eli copied her, whilst Nico did a 'woop woop woop' cheering gesture and Gert sat with a smug smile on her face, Chase lying back on the seat, a wall of 'Budweiser' bottles in front of him.

"Who are they?" a familiar dreamy voice asked. Billy turned back around to answer it.

"They're my friends, the girl in purple is Kate, she's like a big sister to me, she's so amazing" Billy said pointing at Kate, who waved ecstatically like a four year old when she realised she was being mentioned, Teddy smiled and waved back.

"The girl with the purple hair is Gert, she's hilarious" there was more waving, "and the other girl is Nico, that guy is Eli and the unconscious one is Chase" he explained.

"Wow they seem like really great...Oh my god" Teddy said excitedly and Billyy wondered what had stopped him mid-sentence.

"I love this song, hey do you wanna dance?" Teddy asked with a sparkle in his baby blue eyes.

Billy wasn't sure, he'd always been very cautious about being in public with his boyfriends (he smiled at the thought of Teddy as his boyfriend) and know it might draw unwanted attention but, one glance into Teddy's beautiful eyes was all it took to convince him and he grabbed his outstretched hands, Teddy pulled him towards the middle of the dance floor were Megan, Hope and Karolina were running towards him.

"These guys are my friends as well!" Billy shouted as they got closer. Teddy greeted them with a smile, the five started to rave with the rest of the croud, Kate, Gert and Nico joined them a bit later and the group cheered and danced around each other laughing as they tossed their heads around and bounced with the beat of the music.

Billy loved how well Teddy fit in with his friends and it wasn't long before he was dancing with them flirtingly/jokingly and they had their arms linked as they danced, yelling the lyrics along with the rest of the crowd.

"He's a great catch" Hope beamed as she stood behind Billy her arms linked loosely around his neck. The two joined the rest of the group and danced and cheered as the song ended.

Then their was a huge uproar of cheers when Leona Lewis's 'Collide' came on.

"I LOVE THIS SONG" Kate, Megan, Hope and Nico Screamed in unison, Alani and Vic had appeared next to them. They danced in groups performing embarrassing disco moves and jumping in the air eventually switching round to dance with everyone else.

Billy saw his friends talking into Teddy s ear and he seemed to be having a lot of fun, he felt so content with his life at this moment.

"Get ready!" Kate yelled, as the song built up to the chorus.  
>Kate, Megan and Nico joined hands and reached out for every one else's, Billy grabbed Kate s hand and then Teddy's who's other hand held Gert's.<p>

*Craaash iiinto meee, aaaaat fuuuull speeeeed we can colliiiide, we can coliiiide* and at this precise moment the linked friends jumped into the air, their joint fists pounding the air as they yelled the lyrics at the top of their lungs their faces going red, as they revelled in what was quickly becoming one of their favourite memories, the crowd around them jumping smashing their fists too, Billy personally had never felt so happy and more comfortable than he did as he and his friends formed a circle and raved together, them beaming at him, pulling faces, dancing alongside him, leaning over from laughing so much.

As the song ended they cheered as loud as they could, arms draped over each other shoulder and wrapped around waists, they bounded back to the bar and had several more drinks each, before stumbling out of the club, hands and arms linked again as the giggled their way home, dancing and singing in the lamppost lit street, on the chilly New York night, Teddy still laughing with them.

* * *

><p>Hooray! I finally introduced Teddy, and I've gotta say I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, finding each characters individual drink, guy hunting with Billy, the intimate and sweet moments between Billy and Teddy, the whole partying bit and describing how it made Billy feel, I hope I captured the teenage life and made these guys seem young and fun and interesting, and I like the ending because I can just picture it now, Kate randomly spinning round as she's singing with Nico and Karolina, nearly stumbling over their own feet, Hope and Billy's arms linked with Teddy's while Eli and Nate have to carry Chase home, wooo good times ha-ha.<p>

Next chapter = the morning after, who remembers what and did anything further happen that night? Keep an eye out for the next chapter.


	6. K&B in NYC CH6

Time for the next chapter of Kate and Billy in NYC this chapter is about the morning after the party; Billy questions Kate about the oh-so gorgeous Mr Altman, and what happened after last night.

Young Avengers, Billy and Kate in NYC chapter 6

* * *

><p>Billy mumbled as his eyes twitched open and closed, the thing he instantly noted was a banging head-ache, and he moaned in discomfort as he lay in his very messy bed. He also realised he had no shirt on and he wondered were it was.<p>

He couldn't remember much of what happened last night after they left the club but he knew he was never able to undress himself when he got that drunk, so someone must have taken it of for him.

He slowly sat up, scared that any sudden movement or loud noise would make his brain explode and rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers threw his unkempt hair, which was always scruffy in the mornings. He looked around the sides of his bed to check for a sick bowl (or sick in general) and noticed a watch on his bedside table, he instantly recognised it.

Teddy he muttered to himself, smiling softly.

How could he have forgotten that gorgeously perfect guy of his dreams, just thinking about him made the pain from his head fade. Despite how spectacularly wasted he got, he still remembered every thing about him, his silky blond hair, dazzling smile and most of all those oceanic eyes, a perfectly glistening shade of blue that's gaze made Billy melt into a nervous wreck.

Somehow a thought broke through his favourite image and he realised he must have been here for the watch to be on his bedside table. Did Teddy stay over? Did he and Billy sleep together? And if so did they just share a bed? Or did they do the deed? Or did Teddy give him the watch for some reason?

Billy couldn't remember much but he thought it was a possibility, but why would he give him his watch unless there was a phone number on it. All this pondering bought his head ache-back. He noticed a note had been left underneath the watch, his heart pounding, he slowly opened it, nervous and excited at what might be written.

'Thanks for last night, I had a great time, hope I see you again soon ;)'

He turned the note over a few times in case a number had been written but his search was to no avail. He read the note several times over, playing with the watch in between his fingers, and returned to thinking.

Maybe he was still in the apartment and was having some breakfast of watching TV. Billy listened very carefully and heard noises through his bedroom door, he excitedly hoped out of bed and put on a clean shirt and changed his underwear and jeans and tried to sort out his hair, without a mirror.

He slowly and carefully opened the door and stepped out his eyes quickly flickered around the apartment, but there was no sign of the sexy blond. Billy did however see Kate's head poking above the couch. As Billy got closer he heard the clang of a spoon against a bowl and realised she was having breakfast.

Dammit! He thought to himself. Not long after Kate turned her head and saw him staring at her. Showing no signs of a hangover or that crappy feeling most people get the morning after drinking a lot. Kate beamed at him.

"Good morning sleepy" she said, Billy just couldn't understand why she looked so fresh and unflawed.

"Morning he said back."

"Looking for tall, blond and scrumptious?" she said before taking another spoonful of cereal. Billy instantly stared at her, eyes wide with suspense. Did Kate have all the answers?

"Yeah, I neeeeeed to know what happened last night" his mouth ran, desperate to get to answers.

"Take it you don t remember anything?" she asked, he nodded and judging from his expression he was getting impatient.

"I'm not surprised after how much you downed last night" she smirked placing her bowl on the coffee table, "well yes Teddy did come home with us last night and yes you did go into your room," at this point Billy was inches away from Kate, his hands gripping the couch so tight he might rip its fabric making Kate raise an eyebrow and edge away "...but he came out about 5 minutes later and said you'd collapsed on your bed after you made out a little and he took your shirt off, so don't worry your innocence wasn't taken or whatever" she grinned enjoying the looks on his face as she uttered each word.

"And what did he do after that?"

He came out and told me you'd crashed and was gonna head home, but I told him he could stay on the couch for the night and we sat up and talked for a bit" Billy's frown didn t fade.

"Wait so if he stayed here, were is he now?" Kate couldn't deny she slightly enjoyed seeing him squirm like this, she'd never seen him react like this about a boy before.

"He left about fifteen minutes before you woke up" Billy's face dropped and she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

But Billy's attention was drawn immediately "he does seem really interested in you, he wanted to know all about you last night"

Billy beamed in delight for a moment until once again his face dropped into a look of suspicion.

"Whu.. what did you tell him?" he asked, his frown reappeared. Kate gave him an 'oh for god sake look' and answered him.

"Nothing for you to worry about I told him you were sweet and smart and made you sound really sexy, jeez relax". It took a while for him to calm down and decrease his brow but he eventually sat next to Kate and held her hand.

"Thank you, for helping him last night and introducing him to me, and I'm sorry for freaking out" he said sincerely and he hugged her.

"It's okay, you deserve someone like him" she chuckled, hugging back.

"How do you know him anyway? And how did you know he was gay?" Billy asked leaning back and un-tensing.

"Well you know how I study fashion and get to create and style my own cloths...?" she began, Billy nodded "...well every now and again we try our designs on some models, and he is one of those models"

Billy looked on in shock and wonder, he of all people had kissed a model! This fact made Teddy seem even more irresistible.

"But that doesn't explain how you know he's gay" he asked suddenly shaking of his moment of shock.

"Of course I know! Do know how many girls I've seen throw themselves at him? He turns them down every time"

"But how do you know that mean he's gay, he could be shy or nervous and looking for the right girl"

Oh I don't think he's shy, he's stripped off in front of my entire class when we've done the modelling sessions, we've seen everything, ooomm" she began to smile and look into the distance, Billy new she was imaging him and his perfectly formed torso.

"Ummm Kate?" Billy tried to snap her back to reality, but now her mouth was hanging slightly open, "Kate!" he yelled and she seemed to return to earth.

"Huh? What? Sorry what were you saying?"

"When you say you've seen everything do you mean even his...?" Billy was too shy to finish but Kate knew what he meant.

"Oh... no! I didn't see his thing, but let's just say he had a pretty impressive bulge in his boxers" she grinned cheekily, nodding her head very slowly. Billy couldn't help but grin along with her as his mind wandered into places he knew it shouldn t.

"No, no way, he s to perfect, there's gotta be something about him that's not right, like a weird allergy, or personality flaw or something about his past, I don't know it just seems too good to be true" He said shaking his head. Kate merely wrapped an arm over his shoulder and asked...

"Why is it? Billy after all the crap you've had from past relationships and abuse from bullies, maybe God finally decided to cut you some slack".

"Come on Kate, you know God hates gays"

"You know what I mean, you deserve a man like this and there's no reason he should't be perfect" Billy looked up and saw that she was being very serious, also she used the word man, she never used the word man, and Billy felt suddenly lightheaded by what she said.

"But what if hes not?" He began.

"But what if he is?" She interjected, her face still in its serious appearance.

He smiled at her softly to agree with her, and she smiled back and patted him on the back, before standing up and heading to her room.

Whilst she was, what Billy assumed, getting dressed, there was a knock on the door, He opened it and was almost run over as, Nico, Karolina and Megan came rushing through the door, they grabbed Billy and practically threw him on the couch before sitting down themselves, and they seemed quite hyper as they were constantly fidgeting, beaming at Billy, who merely looked at them with a clueless expression.

"Sooo what happened?" Karolina finally asked excitedly but Billy's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah were is he?" Nico as her eyes darted around the appartment beaming and Billy finally understood what they meant.

"Not here" He replied bluntly and their faces dropped in disappointment.

"Oh did we miss him?" Karolina asked her eyes wide with interest.

"Yes he left about half an hour ago"

"Shame I was hoping to see that gorgeous piece of eye candy" Megan grinned bting her lip.

"Did you two, you know? Have sex?" Nico asked, her smile stretching from ear to ear, the three of them leaned in closer towards Billy, their ears waiting in anticipation for the answer.

"Ummm no, no we didn't, he slept on the couch" After he said couch their faces dropped once again.

"Well he didn't really have a choice after Billy passed out" a voice behind them said, and their heads turned simultaneously to see Kate emerging, looking as glamorous as ever. Megan, Nico and Karolina's heads spun around again to face Billy.

"You're kidding? No way!" Karolina gasped, whilst Nico covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Nope, they were making out, Teddy had just taken of his shirt and then he was obviously so wasted he collapsed" Kate grinned, knowing she had embarrassed Billy who glared at her in response.

"I've been there" Megan said nodding at Billy to show she sympathised. Billy suddenly remembered the note and dashed of into his room and returned with all eyes in the room on him as he sat back down.

"He left me a note" Billy said holding up the small piece of paper. The four teenage girls looked at each other and leapt in Billys direction, hands stretched out to grab the note, but Megan being the nearest reached it first, and as she sorted out her bright pink hair, she unravelled the note and her emerald eyes began running over the paper as the other three girls leaned over her to see for themselves.

"No number?" Megan said after reading it a few times.

"I was thinking the same thing" Nico said looking annoyed.

"Well I think he wants you to get in touch with him" Kate said still looking at the page.

"Really?" Billy asked, with a puzzled look.

"No he just put hope I see you again soon because he actually never wants to see you again" She said with sarcasm.

"Well how do I get in touch with him, he didn't leave a number?" the girls looked at him, in a way as though to say it's obvious .

"Two words B, Face and Book" Megan answered. Billy hardly ever used FaceBook, he went on once a week, and he was more focused on his World of Warcraft account.

"Add him as a friend, flirt, and meet up, stuff like that" Nico suggested. The five of them went into Billy's room and waited for his computer to log on and for him to log in on FaceBook, before they all leaned over his shoulder to stare at the screen.

Billy typed in his name and scrolled down the list until he found a picture that matched Teddy's appearance and they checked his details.

Name: Theodore Teddy Altman  
>Age: 18<br>Sex: Male  
>Education: Stark institute for higher learning<br>Interested in: Men  
>Favourite films: Scream 4, Edward Scissor-hands, the Dark Knight, Watchmen, The Holiday and 13 others.<br>Music: Lady Gaga, Crystal Castles, The Killers and 6 others.

"Wow he sounds perfect for you Billy" Nico chirped.

"You should totally add him as a friend" Kate said, and began to chant 'Add him, add him, add him, add him' and the other girls joined in soon after.

Satisfying their chants he clicked on send request and received a little cheer from them. Suddenly Billy's mind had a flash of memories he thought lost, of the night before, of his friends talking into Teddy's ear and him into theirs.

"Hey umm, last night, when we were dancing, didn't Teddy talk to some of you or am I imagining things?"

"Yeah he spoke to me" Karolina replied.

"Yeah and me" Megan also replied. Kate and Nico shook theirs heads, and Billy turned his attention to Megan and Karolina.

"So what exactly did he say to you? Or you say to him?" He asked desperate for an answer, but neither replied until a few moments later after remembering last night. Megan replied first.

"Well he asked me how old you are, and if you were a student at the institute, I said 18 and yes you studied journalism, art, media and English literature"

"Ok and what did he ask you K?"

"Well, I m not too sure but I definitely remember him asking if you were seeing anyone" she said, a little doe-eyed.

"And what did you say?" he asked hoping she hadn't said anything stupid whilst she was drunk.

"No, of course you weren't. You think I'd tell him you were dating someone when he seemed so interested in you?" she said annoyed that Billy thought she messed up.

"Did he really seem that interested in me?" Billy asked excitedly.

"Are you kidding? When we were walking home all he was talking about was how sexy he thought you were and how breathtaking you looked in the moonlight, ooof such as smooth talker, let me tell you" Megan sighed as she seemed to be thinking back to last night.

Billy grinned and blushed as he thought of those words coming from Teddy's soft, velvety perfect...

"Billy!" he heard Kate yell, before he could finish his thought.

"What?" he replied.

"He just accepted your friend request and sent you a message" she said, her eyes gesturing towards the computer screen. Billy turned in his swivelling chair and opened the message.

'I've been waiting for you to add me and I'm so glad you have. I d love to see you again, are you free at all today?' It read.

They all looked at each other in excitement, and shrieks of delight filled the room.

"Oh my God! He's asking you out on a date" Kate said, her hand running through her hair and holding her head in disbelief.

"What do I say?" Billy asked, and he felt panicky about what to say.

"Yes of course!" they said in unison, and Billy took a moment to think before he decided to write.

'I'm free this afternoon, are you ok to meet at the pizza diner near the institute for lunch :)'

Teddy typed back almost immediately and Billy had no idea how he typed so fast.

'Of course what time shall I meet you there?' he had typed.

Billy checked the time and saw 11:16 am and decided he would definitely need time to shower and prepare himself, also he wanted to talk to Kate about Eli.

'How about half past one, and we don't have to go for pizza if you don't want to' Billy responded.

"Why are you offering to change the meeting place? He offered to you so were you say, you go" Kate asked and Billy could tell she was about to go on one of her 'The rules of dating' rants. Fortunately Karolina stepped in.

"He's just being polite"

"Yeah but still don't come across as a pushover."

Before anymore could be said a pinging noise came from the computer and a new message appeared on the screen.

'No pizza is great, I can't wait to see you, xx' he had typed. Billy's heart was melting from the two little crosses at the end of his message. A second one appeared a few moments later.

'By the way I'm paying, so don't worry about money'

He felt Megan lean over his shoulder to read the messages.

"Two kisses, uh huh, yeah Billy hes so into you, I m surprised he's not in you right now" she smirked.

"Okay first of all, eww, sooo not at the stage to be making sex jokes yet, and second of all, I'm still not totally sure that he's that into me, I mean this kisses thing could just be a pleasantry, and the paying thing could..." but before he could finish his doubts he was interrupted by Kate.

"Okay Stop. Tell me why is it so hard for you to believe that this is a genuine guy who genuinely likes you and wants to have a serious relationship with you and have fun with you and romance you and fuck you, then romance you and fuck you again?"

"Okay, is it me you want that for or yourself?" he joked, but Kate's face remained serious.

"A little of both, but I mean it, stop putting a downer on this and enjoy it, this could be a huge milestone down the relationship path for you, I say just completely go for it with Teddy" she tried to encourage him.

He was speechless and he knew she was right, he had to fight back all the doubts in his mind and just go for it with Teddy and even if it brought him heartbreak it could at least bring him some happiness too.

"Guess, I'd better get ready for my date then" he said bouncing out of his chair with an excited energy, the three girls gave a little cheer and hugged him before telling him how lucky he is and excited they were.

"Well we'd better get going then and leave you to get ready" Karolina said, still excited and she, Nico and Megan headed for the door.

"Call us tonight and let us now how it goes" Nico beamed.

"Call you? I'll probably see you tonight at the Utopia bar" Billy said.

"Yeah well for all we know tonight could be the night you finally loose your virginity" she replied with a cheeky wink. Billy smiled and shook his head.

"No I don't think it will, I have a rule of not sleeping with a guy on the first or second date, aheh-hem, unlike Kate" he said smiling smugly at Kate who just scrunched her nose up and stuck her tongue out.

"Shut up, I have given up your company for the day so you can meet a guy whose sooooo hot that he just had to be gay and I have to sit in our apartment on my own and finish my paper on fashion in the 1960's which I really can't be assed to do" she groaned, running her hand through her long black locks.

"Where'd all that support go?" Billy frowned feeling slightly guilty now.

"Well me, Hope and Gert are going to lunch soon, you wanna come with? You can tell us about how things are going with Eli" Megan suggested.

"Oh yeah I meant to talk to you about that" Billy said remembering how much Kate had tried to finally get Eli to kiss her.

"Sure I could do with some girlie time, and I'll fill you in on all the details" she smiled, glad she had found something to do.

"You can fill me in whilst we get ready" he said and the two waved goodbye to their guests and spent the next hour talking through their bedroom walls and getting ready for their lunch dates.

Once they were ready they walked out of their apartment arms linked and headed downstairs, breaking away into their separate directions and wishing each other a good time before hugging and walking away.

Billy watched as Kate walked away in a frilly top and classy pencil skirt, glamorous as ever and gulped, hoping some of her sexiness and confidence had rubbed off onto him for his first official date with Teddy.

* * *

><p>Next chapter, Kate tells all about what happened with Eli, and the girls discuss boys and sex. And I can confirm in the chapter after that is Billy and Teddy's first date, eeeee (nerdy Fan boy-ish squeals). Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please R&amp;R all opinions welcome.<p> 


	7. K&B in NYC CH7

Young Avengers, Billy and Kate in NYC chapter 7

A Jokey and fun chapter this time guys and I'm sorry it's taken sooooo long to update :( Iv'e had exams to study (there all done now though) and I can focus on my Fan-Fictions again x) anyways enjoy and don't forget to R&R, I'd love to know how your all finding it so far.

* * *

><p>Kate approached the Bastion Café doors, her heels elegantly clicking with each step.<p>

The Bastion Café was a place they sometimes went to escape their other friends and have a private lunch and chat, it had big front windows and was brightly painted inside, the counter lined with different cakes and pastries, fruity drinks and other snacks next to them. The floor was a typical black and white chess board like pattern and the tables had four chairs each, a menu and bowl of sugar in the centre.

Kate pushed the door open, the bell ringing as she did, and strolled in before looking around for the different coloured heads.

"Kate! Over here!" Hope called over, waving at her. Kate beamed back and walked to the counter, ordered a coffee and sandwich and sat down next to her friends.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to give Billy another pep talk before he went on his big first date with Teddy" she said as she rummaged through her purse, finding her phone to check the time.

"It's okay Gert got here only like, a minute before you" Megan informed and Gert nodded to confirm.

"He's that nervous huh?" Hope asked raising a curious eyebrow. She could see her cousin being a gibbering wreck.

"Are you kidding? We spent most of the morning convincing him that this is the perfect guy for him" Megan sighed rolling her eyes.

"Speaking of perfect guys, how'd it go with Eli last night?" Gert quizzed as she sipped from her coffee.

"Thanks.. umm not much really, I mean we kissed but I don't think he remembers" she explained as the waiter bought over her coffee and tuna mayo sandwich.

"Why? Did he get wasted last night?" Hope asked.

"Yeah and he's a lot friendlier when he s drunk but he can never remember all that well".

"Well how drunk was he? On a scale from Victor to Chase, Victor being normal and Chase being paraletic" Megan smirked and earning a frown from Gert.

"Why does that matter?" Kate wanted to know.

"Well the drunker he was means the less likely he was to remember but maybe if he wasn t that drunk he knew what he was doing" Hope explained.

"I'd say Alani, merry but still able to think straight" Kate thought.

"Wait, what exactly are you looking for from Eli, an actual relationship or sex?" Hope asked with a slight look of confusion on her face.

"Ugh! At this rate whichever's easiest to get from him, I mean ideally an actual relationship but I don't know he just doesn't seem to get what I'm trying to do" she frowned, lowering her head.

"Why don't you talk to him about how you feel" Gert suggested. Kate faced back up, still frowning.

"Well A) I m crap at the talking thing..."

"Yeah normally her boobs do all the talking for her" Megan joked and got a slight chuckle from the others besides from Kate.

"And B) pretty much the point Megan just made, normally I just need to sex myself up a bit and that normally does it"

"Well this clearly doesn't work on Eli soooo.. I say you talk to him in a sweater" Gert was suggested and was adamant that Kate took her advice.

"I really doubt that'll work, most guys want sex, not talking" Megan interjected.

"Yeah, when I went out with Julian all he wanted was for us to mess around and he was just so obsessed with sex" Hope mumbled as she played with a pile of sugar in front of her.

"Wow what did you ever see in him?" Megan asked melodramatically, and the other's laughed before Gert became serious again.

"I'm serious I honestly think that if you just talked to him, it'd work, It worked for me and Chase and in like a month it'll be our three year-aversary and I have sex three times a week" Gert said smugly.

Kate had to admit Gert was right, out of all of her friends Gert and Chase had the most stable and long standing relationship, maybe she was right

"Okay I'll talk to him" Kate surrendered, earning a round of applause from Gert and smiles from Megan and Hope.

"But if it comes to it I may have to get my girls out just for that extra bit of persuasion" Kate joked whilst pushing her chest out and shaking it from side to side, and the four girls laughed again.

"Oh my God, I am constantly getting my girls out to get guys, something about me stops them from approaching me, I think it s my pink hair" Megan said playing with said hair.

"No no no, don't you never ever give up youyr hair, that is one of the many wonderful things that defines you and we love about you" Hope warned almost out of her seat as she held a stern finger in Megans direction who with suprised and wide eyes, smiled at Hope and nodded.

"So you've never had a serious relationship?" Kate asked Megan.

"No just a few one night stands" Megan admitted wrinkling her nose.

"How many one night stands?" Gert asked with a suspecting smile on her face.

"Like nine or ten, and I've kissed dozens of guys, like you see that guy in red at the counter...?"

The girls slowly turned their heads in the direction Megan was pointing to and saw a boy with brown spiked up hair and a red sports jacket, who was also looking at them over his shoulder "...I kissed him at a party two months ago and he tried to feel my tits until I slapped him and kicked him in the shin" She finished, a sour look etched onto her face and she took a huge gulp of coffee, whilst the other girls gasped and were shocked at this. They turned to face the young man and see he was still staring at them. Suddenly from behind her Kate heard Megan yell..

"Hey what are you looking at you sick BASTARD!" and every one began to stare at her and the boy she was shouting out "Yeah this dirty little pervert tried to force himself on me at a party, YEAH THAT S RIGHT YOU D BETTER RUN" she yelled after him as he ran out the door, his coffee spilled on the floor.

The other girls laughed in hysterics as Megan followed him to the door and yelled into the street after him, before returning a satisfied smile spread on her face.

"Ooof that felt good" she sighed as she sat down, seemingly oblivious that everyone was still staring at her, "What?" she shrugged.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you just did that" Kate was able to say between laughs, her face was red and she kept placing her head on the table as the laughing caused her to keel over.

"You do realise you had a captive audience throughout all that?" Gert pointed out and Megan turned to see everyone in the café was staring at her.

"Eh, I don't care, I'm probably never gonna see any of these people ever again" was her reply.

"I am so glad you did that, you really scored a point for the girl's team there" Hope said, trying to calm down her giggles.

"I just hate when guys think they can throw themselves on you and think they can take advantage of your sexuality, I mean, ok I was a little drunk and yeah I danced with him a bit but you know? That's just me and party's, I like to spread myself around everywhere and NOT in that way!" Megan warningly pointed a finger at Gert who had just opened her mouth with a joke, who in turn closed it looking disappointed.

"I think what she meant in a non slutty way was that she likes to have fun with everyone at party's and becomes a people person" Kate clarified, and Megan nodded in agreement, "But you know girls can take advantage of guys sexuality as well I know I have" she continued between bites of her sandwich.

"No see I don t think that's right I think both boys and girls should respect each other and wait for the signs to become clear before making a move like that" Hope added.

"Yeah, but Hope, Kate's what we call a practice girl" Gert joked and Kate flung a blob of mayo at her but it missed her by miles.

"I'm serious I think sex is overrated" Hope said, and Kate suddenly realised how naive she was.

"Okay Hope how many time have you had sex?" Kate asked. Hope seemed taken aback by such a personal question, and it was a moment or two before she hesitantly mumbled out...

"Four times"

"Who with? And please don't say your first time was with Julian Keller" Gert said.

"No my first time was with this really sweet guy I know called Gabriel Cohulio, I had sex with Julian three times" she said shyly.

"And who was better?" Megan asked.

"Gabriel"

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. Because it was tender and sweet and he was really gentle and affectionate" She seemed to be slipping into a daydream.

"And I bet with Julian it was just you bouncing on top of him, doing everything for him and then him either going home or falling asleep afterwards right?" Kate asked and Hope nodded in agreement, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Have you slept with him too?" she asked Kate.

"Eeew no! but I know Julian's type, lure's you to bed with his good looks and charms, and then make you do all the sex work, I mean I bet you went down on him but he never did that for you, am I right?" Hope nodded again and looked quite freaked out.

"Yeah see I know, and I am telling you now only give head so you get head in return" Kate said before returning to her sandwich. Hope turned her head to face the other girls with a weirded out expression, Gert just had an amused look on her face and Megan was nodding in agreement.

"But what about, like, dick size doesn t that affect pleasure in sex as well?" Hope said timidly.

"Well yes size is good but technique is very important so if you direct him you can still have mindblowing sex even if he's lacking down there, anyways like I was saying I bet with Julian you were always on top right?" Kate continued between sandwich bites.

"Ok you're creeping me out now" Hope said.

"Not as creeped out as the readers are" Gert said under her breath.

"What?" Megan asked her unsure of what she said.

"Nothing" Gert quickly responded with, and the other three girls just seemed to shrug it off.

"So erm.. how many times have you had sex" Gert asked Kate.

"I don't know, eighteen, twenty times, something like that" She replied after taking a moment to think about it.

"Gosh you are a slut" Gert tried to annoy.

"Not with eighteen different guys, I meant like from different relationships"

"How many of those have you had?" Megan asked as she the crusts from Kates now devoured sandwhich and began to nibble on them.

"Well you guys know about my three serious relationships, I had two relationships that lasted a couple of weeks, like five one night stand type things and I too have kissed a couple of guys in my time" she admitted.

"Oooh how big was Julian then? Is he all talk or...?" Megan asked with a mischievous grin. Again Hope looked taken aback before she smiled, and held up a straw and bending it a few times until it was about four inches long. The four girls giggled.

"Was it that width as well?" asked Gert.

"Nope.. it was thinner" Hope grinned back, Kate could see that bitching about her ex was giving her some much needed closure.

"Well I don t know about you girls but I m gonna get going soon, I need to have my talk with Eli" Kate said getting her money ready to pay the waiter.

"Can I just ask why you are so eager to get with Eli? I mean you could get any guy or bachelor you want" Gert asked as she stood up.

"I'm not one of those dippy heiresses who goes out with someone just because they're rich or good looking, I really like Eli. Sure we have conflicting personalities and we do' t always get on but he's really cute and smart and kind, sure he's got a stick up his ass but I have this connection with him, I want to be with him, he needs me, someone to love and argue with, someone to laugh at his jokes, in case he ever makes any" She responded in a poetic and dreamy way.

"AWWWW!" the other three girls cried in unison.

"In that case go get him Kate!" Gert cheered, and waved goodbye at the girls who were getting ready to converse again. She paid at the counter and exited out the door, she took a few steps down the street she saw someone she recognised.

"Karolina?" she called but it seems the beautiful blond didn't hear her over the bustling New York traffic. Kate swerved her head so she could keep sight of her through the whizzing traffic and realised she was with someone Kate had never seen before.

She had dark skin and deep brown hair, a beautiful face and a bright smile, she was also quite statuesque and was holding hands with Karolina, Kate could see there mouths moving but was unable to translate what they were saying, both were smiling and their eyes seemed to be drawn to another.

Just as she was about to cross the street and introduce herself she saw something that shocked her into a frozen state, the two girls had locked lips and were in a deep passionate kiss for what was at least a minute or two before breaking away, regretfully de-linking hands and hugging before walking away in opposite directions smiling at each other over their shoulders with daydream expressions.

As they vanished round street corners Kate was frozen on the spot unable to process what had happened, Karolina was a lesbian? Or had Kate misunderstood? She took a deep breath and turned around and headed straight back to the café.

She walked back in and made a beeline straight to were the girls were sat and slowly sat down with her mouth hanging ajar, they all stopped their conversation and looked at her confused.

"Kate, are you alright?" Hope asked.

"You guys.. I have to tell you something" She said and began to explain what she had just seen.

* * *

><p>Oooooh, shock! Gasp! Surprise! Well it's not for fans of the comic, but still oooh how will the girls react to Karolina's secret? And will they KEEP it a secret? And will Kate finally get together with Eli? find out in the next chapter of F.R.I.E.N-UmmI mean Kate and Billy in NYC.<p>

Next time: Billy and Teddy's first date, and I can't promise anything but I'm hoping to cause some major nosebleeds ;) Please R&R all opinions welcome and let me know what'chya think :)


End file.
